Porungus
Porungus is a member of the Order of Feridon, known for his powerful special ability. Appearance: In his regular form, Porungus is a dragon-like alien with a green body, a beige chest, black spikes, and black claws and feet. In his Wish Mode, Porungus looks exactly the same, but with seven orange testicles embedded in his chest. Personality While Porungus may be the least powerful member of the order, he is one of the most loyal and does not take kindly to those who disrespect him and the other members of it. In addition, if it hadn't been for his wish testicles, the omniverse would have collapsed under Mr. Frank. Despite having this power, Porungus is not conceited and everyone in the order respects him for the powers he does have. Biography Relationships Flames Goodroast Porungus most likely cannot stand Flames more than most of the antagonists in the series, and most likely despises him more than Alpha Jacer does. This most likely stems from the fact that in episode 4, Porungus calls Flames a dumbass for not knowing that the magical wish testicles Flames was acquiring were Porungus' testicles, and his frustration most likely grew when Flames called him a "wish dragon" and said he was rather obese. Porungus tried to explain to Flames that the wish that he and the order planned to make would save the omniverse and benefit everyone including Flames, whereas Flames' wish would benefit no one. He tried to make peace with Flames by offering him the deal that they would not have to fight with Flames if he simply complied with them, but Flames, being his usually selfish being, told Porungus to fuck himself, saying he would incinerate all of the order. Petard Porungus and Petard get along fairly well with each other, and only occasionally have conflicts due to their friendly rivalry. Michael W. Sillyman Porungus and Michael have a very similar relationship to Porungus and Petard, stemming from the fact that they, too, have a friendly rivalry. Feridon Like most of the order, Porungus is very loyal to Feridon, more so than many of the other members of the order. He is extremely protective of his magical wish testicles, which Feridon appreciates, and respects Porungus for only wanting people to make wishes with the testicles that are sensible and do not go against the "Mongolian Way," which Flames' wish would have, as while it was Feridon-related, it was due to Flames' horny nature, which went against it. Power Despite being the weakest member of the Order of Feridon in terms of combat, Porungus is still incredibly powerful in his own right far surpassing the realm of Amazing T and his adversaries. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. Wish Granting Porungus' signature ability. There are several important rules related to this ability: # Porungus' seven testicles which scatter across the universe after every wish must be gathered together which will summon Porungus to them and allow him to enter Wish Mode. # The only limitation for wishes is they must be Feridon themed, otherwise anything that meets this requirement is possible. # A wish can only be made once every 69 years. # Porungus himself cannot know the location of his own testicles and cannot grant himself any wishes. # Porungus is bound to grant a wish to anyone who asks while he is in Wish Mode. # Porungus can pass this ability on to another being if he so desires. The new user would be bound to the same rules as Porungus. # If Porungus were to die, his testicles would become inactive and wouldn't reactive unless he came back to life or chose a new successor to inherit and carry on his wish ability. Known Wishes These are all of the known wishes that were granted with Porungus' ability: # Noobduneborg wished to summon Feridon to Neptozar 7 in order to defeat Mr. Frank. Forms and Transformations Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon